powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultra Oceanforce
Power Rangers Ultra Oceanforce is the sequel to Power Rangers Oceanforce. It's based on nothing from Super Sentai. After the second episode, the mini-series Power Rangers Oceanforce Continued was going to air, but was cancelled soon after the mini-series was confirmed. Theme Song Ultra! O!-Cean!-Force! It's time to rise to beat the new creatures! Time to rise to destroy Diephin's army! Go Go Power Rangers, Oceanforce All together! (guitar solo) Time to stop Eelectric's bolts! '' ''Time to rise to Ultra Mode! Go Go Power Rangers, Oceanforce All together! Power Rangers Oceanforce! Sypnosis After the defeat of King Killerwhale, Diephin and Eelectric still have tricks up their sleeves, with more powerful monsters and upgraded versions of themselves. It's time for the Oceanforce rangers to go Ultra Oceanforce, with unbelievable powers that are ready to take on Diephin's new army. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy duo. *Spike Skullovitch - The other half of the comedy relief duo. He's the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. *Power Rangers Mega Battleforce Villains Evil Waters Empire *Diephin *Eelectric *Mutant Piranha *Super Mutant Piranha *Giant Mutant Piranha *Monsters Arsenal Samurai Arsenal Main Article Oceanforce Arsenal Morphers To morph into an Oceanforce Ranger, you must do what the Samurai Rangers would orignally do: morph using the Samuraizer. Then, where the Black Box should be, place the Ocean Box instead. It will morph you into Oceanforce Rangers. Weapons to be added Modes Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) Oceanforce Ranger (through Ocean Box) Super Oceanforce Ranger (by putting the Black Box Disc in the Ocean Box) Ultra Oceanforce Ranger (by putting the Ultra Oceanforce Disc in the Ocean Box while in super mode) Zords Red Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Lion Zord, the Tigerzord, the Bullzord, and the Oceanforce Orca Zord. Blue Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Dragon Zord, the Swordfish Zord and the Oceanforce Walrus Zord. Green Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Bear Zord, the Samurai Beetle Zord, and the Oceanforce Otter Zord. Pink Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Turtle Zord and the Oceanforce Dolphin Zord. Yellow Ranger's Main Zords: Samurai Ape Zord and the Oceanforce Seal Zord. Black Ranger's Main Zords: Scorpion Zord and the Oceanforce Stingray Zord. Gold Ranger's Main Zords: Octozord, Clawzord, and the Oceanforce Barracuda Zord. Silver Ranger's Main Zords: Lightzord, Clawzord (sometimes), and the Oceanforce Eel Zord. Light Blue Ranger's Main Zords: Turtlezord, Combinations The Samurai Shark Megazord, the Swordfish Zord, and the Oceanforce Warlus Zord: Hyper Swordfish Great The Samurai Shark Megazord, the Octozord, and the Oceanforce Barracuda Zord: Hyper Octo Great The Samurai Megazord and the Oceanforce Megazord: Ground Oceanforce Great The Oceanforce Megazord, the Samurai Megazord, the Oceanforce Orca Zord, the Oceanforce Warlus Zord, and the Oceanforce Otter Zord: Hyper Oceanforce Battlewing Great The Hyper Oceanforce Battlewing Great and the Oceanforce Eel Zord: Hyper Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great Hyper Silver Oceanforce Battlewing Great and the Super Samurai Megazord: Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great Cardboard and Paint: Fake Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great Episodes 1. 'Ultra Oceanforce Part 1 - '''After an amount of time after the last episode of Oceanforce, the rangers are rebuilding the Shiba House. They are seen working hard, adding new technology. A newly installed monster tracker starts beeping loudly. The rangers morph into Oceanforce rangers, and run to the location to see Eelectric and Diephin. Diephin says that he can't be destroyed easily even without the reviver, and blasts lasers at the rangers, which they block. They run and fight Diephin and also Eelectric. Diephin summons some Mutant Piranha, which the rangers fight and destroy. Diephin then leaves, and tells Eelectric to hold them off. The rangers all fight Eelectric, who falls to the ground. He gets up and zaps a tree, which turns into an infected tree. It tries smashing the rangers with it's strong hammer-like arms, but is soon stopped by the rangers. They create the Oceanforce Super Blaster, which is used on him. He ends up getting destroyed, and goes mega. The rangers form the Hyper Ultra Super Silver Battlewing Great, which destroys it. The rangers fight Eelectric more, who once again falls. He gets up, facing the Oceanforce Super Blaster. Eelectric says that the ranger's best can't stop him. The rangers blast him, and his lightning destroys the energy. He starts fighting the rangers again, and Diephin comes and zaps Eelectric for a long period of time. His eyes turn red, and hed summons his minions. An Infected Traffic Light, an Infected Computer and an Infected Cement Sidewalk comes. Eelectric has them fight the rangers, and they don't have any powers. The rangers seem to notice their increase in strength, and the rangers are thrown to the ground. Eelectric and his monsters leave, with Diephin scanning the rangers. He also leaves, leaving the rangers confused. The rangers go back to the Shiba House, only to be interrupted by the monster tracker. The rangers run to the scene, to just see Diephin once again. He summons his minions, which are evil copies of the Oceanforce rangers, all in super form. Diephin has them fight the rangers, and Jayden goes super. The rangers end up getting thrown to the ground. The rangers try getting up, but they couldn't. Diephin then walked over to the rangers, saying it's over. He blasts them with some lasers, which electricute all of them. Diephin almost finishes them, only for Mentor Ji on his motorcycle to come. He had a special Ultra Oceanforce disc, which allows any rangers in super form go into Ultra Mode. He fends off Diephin for a short time, allowing some rangers to get up. He throws the disc to Jayden, who takes off the Black Box Disc and puts on the Ultra Oceanforce Disc on. He then fights Diephin, who falls to the ground. He has the evil copies get him. Using his power, Jayden allows all the other rangers to access super mode at the same time. The rangers start fighting the evil copies, and the episode ends. 2. '''Ultra Oceanforce Part 2 - '''The rangers are fighting the evil copies, and are surprisingly over powering them. Diephin then gets mad, as the only ranger left now is the copied Super Red Oceanforce Ranger. Diephin then uses a lot of his power to turn him into an Ultra Red Oceanforce Ranger, which was a little stronger than Jayden. They fought, and Jayden also had his team fight. They all fight him, until he does some kind of energy blast which makes all of them fall. He walks over to them, and Jayden gets up and hits him to the ground. The other rangers get up too, and they end up finding out that they could access the spirits any time anyone was in Ultra mode. So they formed the Super Oceanforce Miracle Blaster, and used it on him, who got destroyed. Diephin then summons Eelectric to hold them off, who summons the three over powered monsters. The rangers fight them, and with the new Ultra powers, the rangers hold them off. Jayden throws the Infected Cement Sidewalk to the ground, and he destroys it with a new ultra strike with his sword. He then helps the other rangers, and all of the rest fall, but get up again. The rangers try to make them fall, but everytime they do, they get up. Jayden then hits them with an ultra strike which stuns them, and the rangers form the new Ultra Oceanforce Blaster. It hits them, which ends up destroying them. Eelectric starts fighting the rangers, and he falls to the ground shortly after. He tries getting up, and is faced by the Ultra Oceanforce Blaster. The rangers use it on him, and Diephin soon teleports right in front of him, getting hit. He walks over to the rangers, and fights them. The rangers over power him, and he is thrown to the ground. Diephin then summons new Super Mutant Piranha, which the rangers fight. The rangers do a long fight, and Diephin summons more, enough that throws the rangers to the ground. The rangers hit Diephin, and fight him. They make him fall to the ground, and form the Ultra Oceanforce Blaster. They hit Diephin with it, and he falls to the ground once more and the Super Mutant Piranha run to fight the rangers. The rangers all hit them with their finishing strikes, which destroys them. Diephin revives the over powered monsters along with an over powered Killfish 7, which the rangers fight. They fight all of them, but they always get back up. Each ranger uses their finishing strikes, which only stuns them. They form the Ultra Oceanforce Blaster, and instead fires it at Diephin, which damages all the monsters as they were revived by him. The rangers hit them once more, which destroys them. Eelectric then starts fighting the rangers, and falls to the ground easily. Diephin walks over to the rangers, and summons an army of Super Mutant Piranha. The rangers fight them, but they seemed too overpowered. The rangers all fell to the ground, and the mutants turn into monsters. The rangers get up, and use the Oceanforce Ultra Blaster. The monsters end up getting destroyed, and Diephin and Eelectric both fight the rangers, which they fall to the ground. Diephin then disappears, leaving Eelectric alone, who also disappears. The rangers demorph, and start walking back to the Shiba House. 3. '''Pixel Panic - '''The episode starts out with Diephin and Eelectric thinking of ways to defeat the rangers. Eelectric then soon comes up with the idea of an infected arcade game, which will trap the rangers inside it's game. Diephin agrees it being a good idea, and they teleport to an arcade. Eelectric infects a game, and the rangers come in after the monster tracker beeped. The rangers run to fight, but get sucked in the game where they are welcomed by Bloodshot, which has the appearance of some kind of doctor shot full of blood. ''to be continued Oceanforce Ultra Rangers Power Oceanforce Ultra Rangers Power is an April Fool's joke played during the hiatus after Power Rangers Oceanforce Continued was cancelled. It was a backwards version of both Power Rangers Oceanforce and Ultra Oceanforce, including some episodes from both. The main villain group is the Evil Time Empire, including King Killerclock, Timephin, and the name for Eelectric is currently unknown. Episodes 1. 'Going Backwards Part 1 - ' See Also Category:Series Category:Oceanforce